tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Undying Wizards
Undying Wizards Many from: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Chirené Bakál Race:N'lǘss; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:Undying wizard from N'lǘss. KD Elóya the Recondite Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:One of the Undying Wizards. Fu Shi'i -The Blue Room, Barker Note: Professor Barker answers a question about the (still) [ mysterious Fu Shi'i. :) ] You are correct to some extent. Fu Shi claims to have come over the North Pole, via the "Black Ships" that sometimes appear in the northern seas. He is a character I have kept somewhat secret because I have a use for him later. From Mysteries of Tekumel (digital source) Lord Fu Shi'i - Son of Ru'utlanesh & his human. (Ngüngéthib.) Kakán Tisélma Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:The Sweet Maiden from the College at the End of Time. & YG-TM K'kes Race:Tinalíya; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes: In the College at the End of Time. BRA Metállja the Wizard Mettállja discovered a piece of the egg of the world and took it to the Unstraightened City. Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:Ruler of the Unstraightened City and one of the Blasphemous Accelerators MitV1. Salarvyáni by birth during the time of No Kings, and founded the Blasphemous Accelerators KD. Was killed by a poisoned Hokún glass lance in eastern Salarvyá. Used Paláktin Marrushál as an alias, and was telepathic DoK Paláktin Marrushál- An alias used by Metállja. DoK Méttukeng of Gánga Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:A member of the Collage at the End of Time. LoT Postulated that there are 79 interplanar directions. Porográts Duqúno of Nuru'ún Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:Member of the College. Was 600 years old when killed trying to release someone from an enchantment. Suffered from two faults: 1) a surfeit of curiosity, and 2) over-weening conceit. DoK Sarvodáya Di'éla Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:Undying wizard and a member of the College at the End of Time. Known as “She Who Travels Away”. Worshiper of the Pariah Gods & DoK. Beautiful but violent and impetuous. BRA Sarvodáya Di‛éla is whimsical and given to sudden mood swings, but her awareness extends across many Planes and she may be very justified in behaving the way she does. She belongs to a convocation of archmages at the College at the End of Time. There, the palace of Avanthár stands under a great red sun and opens its doors to men, women, and others from across the Planes who’ve travelled from afar to discuss the issues affecting world's, clusters of worlds, and entire universes. Gorgeous but hot-tempered Sarvodáya walks with the lesser gods, but retains her human touch. She is a cruel and exacting mentor, but she does care for her wards. Súbadim the Sorcerer Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:Born during the Time of No Kings. He fishes the River of Souls at the College at the End of Time. An Undying Wizard. Legend has it that he became wealthy when he sold the Shell of the Egg of the World to the Demon Tkél & MoG. Known as the Fisherman of Skeins. BRA Tanmrúktu the Astronomer Tanmrúktu the Astronomer (Undying Wizard) arrives in Jakálla, Tanmrúktu is of somewhat indeterminate age: appearing to be in his late 50s/early 60s. He dresses in a fairly austere way, without showing any particular religious affiliations. He lives in a tower on one of the hills of Pála Jakálla. He lives alone, though he sometimes engages servants for short periods, though none of them last long. He is well-known in Pála Jakálla society, and will occasionally be found at social events. Tanmrúktu is not a Tsolyáni native, although he has been in Tsolyánu so long that nobody alive can remember exactly where he came from originally. In truth he is originally from the Secret City of Dlásh in Livyánu. He was declared a heretic by his fellow priests, and he managed to escape north to Mu’ugalavyá. He was not welcome there either, so he moved on to Tsolyánu, which was at the time under the rule of the vapid and uninterested Neshkirúma the Cloud-Spinner. He failed to notice the arrival of the heretic in 1960. In Livyánu Tanmrúktu had reached the 16th Circle in the hierarchy of the Temple of the One of Fears. His heresy involved the closer linking of the Demon-Lords to the Shadow Gods, inferring that the Shadow Gods are merely more powerful versions of creatures such as Lord Órigob. To the average Tsolyáni priest, of course, this is merely common sense. In his 400 years in the Empire, Tanmrúktu has devoted himself to the study of all the demons. He is possibly the foremost expert on the truth about all the demons. He has about 27 levels in both Demon Lore, and Practical Demonology. As well as his preeminence in the field of demonology he is quite well versed in various other sciences: Mathematics; Medicine; Astronomy; Astrology; Geography. Languages (modern) Tsolyáni (Native); Livyáni (Native (but slightly archaic); Mu’ugalavyáni (Intermediate); Salarvyáni (Advanced), Tsoleíni (Intermediate); Pe’é (Intermediate) Languages (ancient) Duruób (Near Native); Llyáni (Advanced); Ensvanyáli (Advanced); Sunúz (Intermediate); Thu’úsa (Advanced); Bednálljan (Advanced). At the moment the popular belief is that Tanmrúktu is a renegade priest from the Nyémesel Isles. This belief will probably persist for a few months until somebody comes up with a new theory. Thómar the Ever-Living Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:?; Deity:?; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:An undying wizard. Ksárul worshiper. 47yrs old in 2354 A.S. Various. He is bald and a follower of Stability. BRA Turshánmü Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:Born during the rule of the Bednálljan Emperor Ssirandar IX. Undying wizard KD. Known as “the klutz.” Wába Race:H; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:A scholar of Éngsvanyáli from Ká Kokóth. Author of “The Periplus of the Farthest Voyaging”. An undying wizard. Known as the “The Periplus of the Planes.” & LoT Yoqelne Race:; Clan:(); Personal Status:; Religion:; Deity:; Profession:Wizard; Friendly To:; Opposed To:; Notes:He travels the Planes and time streams in his ship seeking the Forge of the Elder Day in which the keys to the Blue Room were (will be?) fashioned. His navigator has served him the longest, and he reads the mindtwisting Other Dimensional Chart by which the ship is navigated. The ship has infinitely long corridors that lie below decks. YG-TM